Episode 1508 (22nd November 1990)
Plot Jack and Sarah do the milking at Emmerdale, he notices the cows have symptoms of mastitis. Joe proposes the idea of David giving himself up to Rachel and Mark. Rachel thinks it's the best idea. Henry tries to get Amos to talk to him about his plans as he catches him eyeing leaflets on retirement cottages. Jack is annoyed to discover the vet can't call out until later. He informs Sarah of David's return to Beckindale and Joe's new troubles. He decides to transfer the farm's business to Bennetts Vets and calls Zoe out. Amos starts a collection for Frank as a thank you for rescuing him from the cellar. He makes a call about one of the cottages he saw located in the Yorkshire Dales. Zoe calls at Emmerdale Farm and inspects the cows. She informs Jack the infection isn't too bad but it looks like it's been caused by inexperienced milking and rushing the job. She's pleased when Jack mentions transferring the farm's business to her and suggests to Sarah bringing Archie in to help out on the farm in Joe's absence. Joe finds out that Jack has recruited Zoe as the farm's new vet and squabbles with him over not being consulted. Jack reminds him that he's practically running the farm single handed. Amos mentions to Seth and Archie he's got an appointment to view a retirement cottage. They're surprised that Amos might be retiring. Henry gets sick of Amos taking him for granted and storms out. Mark tries to make David see the best thing he can do is give himself up. When David agrees, Mark leaves to get Rachel to drive him to the police station. Seth informs Alan of Amos' retirement and ponders whether he and Henry have had an argument. Henry expresses his hurt to Annie over Amos' plan to retire, noting that Amos doesn't seem to have considered him at all. Mark and Rachel return to The Mill to find it empty. Mark finds a letter from David left on the table. Jack considers hiring Archie on a temporary basis to perform maintenance work while he and Sarah focus on farming. Kathy is presented with a 7" vinyl of her singing 'Just This Side Of Love' from the village concert by Chris. He informs her that the track was recorded while she performed and he plans to get more pressed and sell them with funds going to the church. Kathy's impressed. Henry and Amos have a public argument in the bar as Henry threatens to retire if Amos does. Amos is horrified to think about what could happen to the pub. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Milking shed, farmhouse kitchen, cottage, yard and farmhouse attic bedroom *Home Farm - Field *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and old tap room *The Mill - Hallway and living room *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes *Final appearance of Martyn Whitby as David Hughes. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "What are you all dressed up for?" Amos Brearly: "I'm going to view a property." Seth Armstrong: "Ah?" Amos Brearly: "A cottage!" Seth Armstrong: "I'll do yer a straight swap. My cottage for this pub. And I'll chuck our Meg in for nowt as an incentive." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD